Henry Patterson
Henry F. Patterson is an American Major, currently commanding the 3 ID 3rd Armour BDE. Profile Early Life Henry was born in 1909 in the small town of Carolton Alabama to some middle class parents. At a young age they all picked up and moved to the city so that their son could recieve a better education. But the city life was more than just better schools for their son. Also better jobs, along with a higher crime rate. Henry took to books like a fish to water but for several years he was picked on and bullied. One day he had had enough of it and took a knife to school, his father's, he chickened out and the older boys found out about this. The ridicual that came with such an act was unbearable. Eventually, for his own sanity, Henry blocked out all existance of his emotions. This would come with a price. After graduating high school he pushed his parents to send him to a military college. His mother would have none of it but his father felt that he should learn from his own mistakes. After several heated arguements, Henry was able to talk his mother into allowing such a decision. This was soon to back fire on his fther. He loved every aspect of the militery life. He excelled in tactics with armor and artillery units, but fell short when it came to actual combat for himself. He was one of the only graduates to be awarded with a master tactician award upon graduation. Unfortunately his mother would never be able to show her son how proud she was of him. She was lost to scarlet fever just two months prior. Henry, with out having felt the loss, was disowned by his father, he thought Henry never cared for his mother and never wanted to see his face again after the graduation. Henry enlisted soon after with the United states army. He was adored by his fellow officers and respected just the same. During many training scenarios he impressed his superiors at his ability to cammand and accomplish a mission with out hesetation and with out remorse for the loss of human life for either side of the scenario. He just knew that there was a mission to accomplish and that was the most important aspect. He would stop at nothing to accomplish a mission. Military History Patterson's first reported battle of the war took place in Africa against a German force led by Erik Schneider. The pair battled in what was one of the bloodiest skirmishes on record. Patterson and Schneider both tried to work the flanks and in the process Schneider took a bullet through his lung at point blank range, but continued the fight. Soon after Patterson claimed victory after Schneider retreated. Both paid for the fight, losing two men each. His next battle would see him fight alongside One of his Senior Sergeants, Steven McMillan In one of the largest battles to date on Issuing Orders. The battle included multiple heavy and light vehicles, several stationary guns and almost 100 infantry between both sides. The battle was however short lived as most of the Axis forces went inactive shortly after the battle began. In a few short rounds Erhard Strumfelder was forced to retreat after having been backed into a rough corner by the Allied forces. The spoils of this battle were grand for the Allies. Patterson's third battle was also riddled with inactive participants. The battle lasted almost and entire year and quite possibly was one of the most boring. But through slow but deliberate actions Patterson once again seized victory and captured quite a few enemy soldiers in the process. This performance along with the others above was enough to earn Patterson a promotion to Major. Relationships and Family Patterson is a fairly anti-social, isolated officer (in stark contrast to his exuberant second-in-command) with few friends within the division. He is, however, friendly with a small number of men including Steven McMillan, Nathan Whyte and Daniel Brennan. Category:Characters of Issuing Orders